


【礼尊】Look At Me，I'm Not Your Lover

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 互相暗恋, 周防性经验丰富, 周防是bitch, 宗像早泄, 宗像是处男, 野战
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *周防是bitch，和别人发生过关系，经验丰富*宗像是处男*互相暗恋





	【礼尊】Look At Me，I'm Not Your Lover

夜晚的镇目町依然喧嚣，宗像礼司今天下班时间还蛮早，换了身常服准备去常去的那家酒吧喝一杯，酒吧附近拐角处的小巷里瞥到抹扎眼的红色，心里默念着该不会这么巧吧推了推镜片想确认只是自己太过敏感看错了，视线扫过去看到红发的男人环抱着陌生男子的脖子亲昵地和对方亲在一起，那气氛看起来简直就像是热恋中的情侣。  
宗像礼司觉得有些不快，早就听说过周防尊私生活有些糟糕，只是没想到竟然到了如此地步，大庭广众之下这样明目张胆，当然，这是他的个人自由，就算在大街上和人野战又跟自己有什么关系呢？  
面上毫无波澜地收回视线，没有心情了，回去吧。  
就在此时巷弄里传出一声闷响，陌生男子嘴里嘟哝着几句醉话倒在地上，周防踢了踢躺在地上的人：“喂，起来。”  
醉鬼动了动但也仅限于翻了个身蜷成一团继续睡。  
“啧。”  
这倒是一场好戏。宗像揶揄到：“怎么？阁下的姘头已经被你的魅力迷倒了吗？”  
“啊？”周防尊这才发现宗像礼司，不知道他已经站在这里看了多久。“你什么时候在这的？”  
“也就刚刚，放心，我什么都没看见。”宗像举起双手表示自己根本不屑了解他这些事。  
鎏金色的眼眸紧紧地盯着他就像是野兽发现了猎物：“喝一杯吗？”  
“不用了，我今天没有心情。”  
“但是我今天想找你喝一杯。”  
“你是听不懂吗？我说我今天没心情。”  
迟钝如周防也算是察觉到宗像的不悦，而且莫名其妙矛头还指向了自己，眨了眨眼睛自以为体贴地回了句：“那，回去路上小心……？”  
今天这是吹得什么风？宗像礼司嗤笑一声看了看他，迈动脚步朝周防走了过来：“我改变主意了。”  
“嗯？”  
每次看到周防尊那张略显疑惑带着些许茫然的脸宗像礼司内心就会涌起一股想要狠狠亲吻他的冲动。周防尊并没抗拒，这时宗像总是会想这个人到底是有多来者不拒，原来自己也可以吗。只是这样的念头并没有任何意义，冰凉的指腹隔着衣衫温柔地在胸前游移。  
从黏合相贴的唇间发出声细微的喘息，周防倒是不介意眼前男人的举动，只是：“怎么了？不是要回去吗？”  
“我有说要回去吗？”宗像礼司推了推眼镜反驳着。  
这样居高临下的态度他很受用，舔了舔沾满唾液的水润的唇：“野战吗？”  
“也就你这种丝毫没有羞耻心的野蛮人会热衷于野战这样野蛮的事了。”宗像故意强调着“野蛮”二字。  
“少啰嗦了，要做就快点。”周防再次贴上对方的嘴唇有些粗鲁地吮咬着，双手则是带着催促意味直接解开宗像的腰带探入裤子里。  
“我说过了我不喜欢你这样。”宗像嘴上这么说着却在略带着层薄茧的手掌抚慰下呼吸渐渐粗重起来，手法娴熟地有些可怕，他到底跟多少人发生过关系？  
在这个经验丰富的男人面前自己仿佛只是个不谙人事的小鬼，宗像礼司从不知道原来只是撸动下身都可以带来如此强烈的快感，对方灼热的手指抚触过的每一个地方都像是要燃烧起来一样，而这股邪火似乎要将他整个人吞噬殆尽。  
有些不甘心被对方掌握节奏，本想效法他却被抢先一步，周防尊的手掌握住两个人挺立起来的粗大柱身，和另外一个人的下身贴合到一起这是宗像想都不敢想的，不过对方是周防尊的话倒是还蛮新奇。  
光线昏暗的小巷子里，耳边充斥着彼此急促的喘息与令人脸红心跳的水声，还是处男之身的宗像很快就缴械在对方的手中，有些迷蒙的视野中周防沾着自己粘稠白浊的手放到唇边，嫣红的舌头仔细地舔干净吃掉。  
这个人，就是这样去勾引男人的吗？  
让他没想到的是，周防转过身自己扶着墙壁脱下自己裤子，几根手指熟练地分开臀瓣露出松软的穴口，喑哑的嗓音像是恶魔在耳边行着魅惑之语：“进来。”  
看到了好景色呢，宗像蹙眉，他是无论谁都可以露出屁股吗？  
周防以为他是在困惑后面能不能进入：“我自己扩张过了，你进来就行。”  
还真是感谢你的体贴。宗像礼司感到了一股强烈的挫败感。  
顺利地进入了周防的身体里，红发的男人腰陷了下去，臀部高高地抬起配合着动作，宗像不由得感慨怎么会有身体这么柔韧的男人。内壁紧紧地吸吮着自己刺激地宗像很快交代在里面。  
就动了几下，宗像礼司满怀着挫败感捂着脸。  
周防也很吃惊，就算是处男他也见过几个，这么快的还真是头一遭。  
“你……”  
“闭嘴。”  
哇哦，身后这个平日里向来以温和知性的形象示人的宗像礼司也会露出面若冰霜的表情吗？四周的低气压简直明显地都要看出来了。  
“抱歉，我失态了。”  
周防表示无所谓：“没事。”  
已经去过两次恐怕也很难再硬起来了，宗像不得已慢慢地退了出来，瞟了一眼对方还精神的下半身：“去找你的姘头解决吧。”  
“算了。”周防也没了再折腾的兴致，握住宗像的手放到自己的东西上。“帮我，用手或者口随你。”  
第一次摸到同性的下半身，宗像小小地纠结了下回想着周防刚才的手法略显笨拙地抚摸着顶端。  
“你跟谁都可以吗？”宗像观察着他的喘息忍不住问出口，莫非他在别人面前也会露出这么色气的表情吗？  
原本专注在下半身的周防抬眼看了看对方的表情，扬起嘴角：“谁都可以。”  
意料之中的回答，不知为何却徒增了挫败感，手上的力道加重话语间也没有丝毫起伏：“那阁下还真是……bitch。”  
“哼。”  
并未否认。  
有点糟糕，宗像觉得心情微妙地简直就像是尝到了一块酸糖，很不愉快。凭什么自己要取悦这个不知检点为何物的混蛋。  
周防大概是被他弄疼了吸了口凉气：“你轻点……”  
“弄疼你了？真抱歉。”宗像嘴上这么说手上的动作却一点都不温柔，明明一副很享受的表情，其实你也很喜欢吧，疼痛的感觉，简直就像是变态受虐狂一样。宗像冷笑着看着对方突然痉挛一阵悉数射在自己手中。  
周防眼眸有些水润，猛地扯过宗像的领口狠厉地瞪着青发男人：“你是故意的吗？”  
“我这不是帮你解决了吗。”白皙的脸庞逆着光挂着丝嘲讽般的笑容显得有些凄美。  
“啧……”周防松了手穿好裤子与他错身而过。  
都有点搞不清楚自己了，宗像礼司看了看手上还黏着的白浊液体嫌恶地拿出纸巾反复擦了几遍。  
真是糟糕，周防尊走在人行道上的步伐越来越快，清凉的夜风也吹不散脸上滚烫的热度。

fin.


End file.
